What If
by PM-PaMela
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic! Sakura is kidnapped by Itachi but on the way back returning her sasuke captures her in thought of saving her from his brother.Lemon in later chapters.


THE LIFE I NOW HAVE

chapter 1:Living With Bakas

disclaimer:i don't own Naruto(i wish i did!)

Summary: - Sakura kidnapped by Itachi but as soon as they get their hands on her Sasuke...

With Sakura: Sakura's POV: "I was in my living room watching scary movie 4 just then I heard thedoor being push down i knew who it was.Sasuke and Naruto racing to my house AGAIN! I told them to stop knocking my front door down like a million times.Their just going to learn the hard way."

Inner sakura:Cha right! those bastards are so lucky i 'm not you right now!Because if I were you i would of kill them BWAHahahahahahhahaha!  
Sakura: Not funny.

Naruto's POV: "That teme I can't believe this,it's about the"hundreth" time he knocked the door down.he surely is in rage tod...OMFG IS THAT A FRYING PAN SUKURA'S HOLDING.HOLY ...AHHHHHHHHH Sasuke's POV: T.T Is that a frying pan.That baka should've ran and hid.well,it's not my fault,oh wait it is Q I better go.

Normal POV:The pink haired girl had an angry face.Sasuke ran for his life,but at the end he was tied to a pole with one of Sakura's "special" wires of doom(hahahahaha nah i'm just kidding) lol LATER THAT DAY Hey sakura are you coming to Ichirah with us?

Us?She got her answer as soon as she heard Ino scream.

"Naruto why are they comin..."sakura demanded

"Forhead-girl Waz up?!"chirpped Ino

Naruto you're dead! exclaimed sakura

Now in the couple of years that past you could only see sakura in an irate mood or an emotional face on, with thwe exeption of Shino.Kiba, Neji, and of courceNaruto.Saddly she doesn't smile anymore that much. Since sasuke's arrival.And today was Shino's b-day and everyone was there. All of the rooky nine and of cource Gai's team.So Sakura was smiling all day.  
Shino happy birthday! said Hinata. She now didn't stutter and she as well as Sakura was curved in the right places.Men always tried to hit on them,but Hinata got hitched with Naruto and they were now seen together at all times.While Sakura had TEN times more fan boys as Sasukes had fan girls.Sakura always shuddered at the tought of her fanboys, she was alittle frighten. hinata over the years gotten more confident with herself..

Sup Shino, hows everything on missions?Asked Sakura,she was always talking to Shino and Neji because they were always so happy to see her and quiet just how she prefered everything to be (unless she got drunk which will never happen until later). the end na just cliffy cliffy hehehe. oh and it will get a little oocss from here "///" blush

Chapter 2:An Unsuspected Visit With Kisame and Itachi

Itachi i don't think we're going the right way.Heehe said tuna face i mean kisame Then why didn't you tell me sooner!(he's a bit out of characterness right now)Your the one with the map!Itachi yelled I was,but then i thought i could find the right way to go but i don't see any rivers and what the hell is VHONOK ! I never heard of it!Kisame yelled (the word "KONOHA" is capitalized in their map)  
Your reading it upsidedown it says Konoha you dickhead why am i even talking to you?yelled itachi yeah why aren't you hn-ing that is so unlike you. Arggggggggggh! Kisame -  
Five Minutes Later let's go Kisame i'm done fooling around -glare- IF you can move i can't feel my legs scratch that i can't feel my body.Kisame said in agony well i'll set up camp so be quiet. and next time don't get us lost crackhead!ok i'm calm breath in Breath out.  
Ok i'll be back. said Itachi (he went to get food)

After he left Kisame was ambushed by UNICORNS(prety)and dragged into an evil layer where Micheall jackson was masterbating(not really kisame just got stomped by the unicorns in a harsh way)Itachi came back with wood for a fire.When he saw kisame beat up so badly he narrowed his eyes he looked around to see if anyone was around.Then he heard kisame scream EVIL UNICORNS!

Itachi mentally slapped his forehead and lauphed internally,  
Kisame let's go to sleep..it's getting late.

Early that morning they left for Konoha to be exact 3am In the morning

Are we there yet!oahhhhhhhh. said Kisame and adding a yawn to it just to show that it was so early in the morning.

No said Itachi We wont be going to any bars more like a humble home of a woman.They kept on walking till they saw the gates of Konoha.The people of Konoha were still asleep because it was too early to be up.They went through a window into sakuras house.She was still asleep they hid their chackara very well.Itachi was about to pick her up just when sakuras eyes opened meeting black onyx eye. She automaticly became water, but the real one wasn't in the house.She was at the doorstep.

kuso, said itachi as soon as he finished saying that metal hit metal as Sakura was right behind him with a kunai in hand, as well did itachi when he sensed her chackra.The fight started itachi emediatelly took hold of Kisames body and used his sword to defend him.Kisame was behind the sword just incase the metal missed the other metal.Kisame was unconcious only because he fainted at seing lee in his underwear.

As soon as he hit Sakura's side of the stomache there was a poof and the real Sakura was behind Itachi. While the real Itachi was behind the real Sakura, at confusion Sakura was left with a spot right open and WHAM! she was thrown against the wall, but somehow she was able to twist her body a different way and not hit the wall with her face.But since she did that, she bang her head against it instead, and fell unconcious. While her lovingly blood freely flowed out of her cranium.

Itachi took this oppertunity to take her limp body and complete his mission on capturing her and bringing her to Akatsuki headquarters.The only words he could mustur was she's beautiful.Soon after itachi left and left kisame there he woke up only to realise he got ditched by itachi.Kisame was mad. -  
Kisame got to the headquarters of akatsuki. Itachi was there he was about to glare at him when Itachi sent a face to him that looked like saying dont even try.Seeing this he quickly turned his head giving himself withflash. Kisame just started to whine and moan and then he was being bitch slapped by an angry sluggish looking Deidara, who screached about being awake in the freaking morning while he just got a vacation for and hour.

Why ya have to be so loud! sreamed/hollard Dei.

But it was all Itachi's fault..Whaaaaaaaa ! whailed Kisame.

He's not even here. Said a now calm Deidara.

[inser Five minutes earlier clip Itachi quickly passeed by without being noticed. t Sakura.

a/n: Itachi was a little well ooc in chapter2.. well I guess ii'll TRY to fix it at the next chapteroJa Ne oh wait sorry it ws alittle weird w/t the whole Unicorn and masterbating Micheal Jackson i for one like his old music he had a sexy voice oh he still does.!!!!!!!!!!! go albyno pediphile( )MG! i spelled those 2 wrds wrng!!!!!)


End file.
